Forever and Ever
by Bella Ragazza
Summary: Someone told me to write a Laguna/Raine similar to Sweet Revelation, so--i did. Love, loss, and family all wrapped up into this little fic of mine. Again, partially inspired by the real ending, with my own additions. R/R


Forever and Ever-- by General Beatrix  
  
A/N: Taking a break from the last fic's angst, I decided to make a story similar to Sweet Revelation, partly cause of the good feedback....partly 'cause I love to write. ^-^ It's about the night Laguna asks Raine to marry him. But as I said last time, not sappy...just, emotional. Tell me what you think. I couldn't think of a better title, this is the most apt to fit. It's a sweet lil something, sooo hope ya like it.  
  
  
Laguna Loire stood in the doorway of his ramshackle house, gazing contentedly at the tiny sleeping form. He walked over softly, kneeling by the worn brown couch, lifting the small body into his broad arms.  
  
The girl stirred, big round eyes blinking through long jet lashes. "That yoo, Uncle Lagoona?"   
  
He smiled down at the adorable tiny round face that he had grown to love, as if she was one of his own. "Yes, darlin'....time for little girls like you to be in bed."   
  
The little elf shook her head defiantly. "Not tired." she yawned, snuggling against his chest.  
  
Laguna chuckled, carrying the child carefully up the creaking wooden stairs to the little bedroom. He laid her down gently in her bed, pulling the soft pink covers up to her chin.   
  
She laid against the pillow, looking up at him with an endearing inquisitive expression, dark eyes sparkling.  
  
"Uncle Lagoona?"  
  
"Yes, my little Elle?"  
  
"Raine, Lagoona and Elle are gunna all be together, right?" She reached out to him, clutching his hand with a tiny fist.  
  
The soldier felt a rush of emotions well up in him. He wanted so badly to make them a family. Life didn't get any better than this. Sweet, beautiful Raine and this cheerful sprite that always knew how to brighten up his day. Fingering the gold band in his pocket, he knew it was time to do what he felt in his heart was right. He swallowed a big lump in his throat, smoothing brown shiny hair off her brow.   
  
"Yes, baby, now don't you worry. For ever and ever." He said, kissing a flushed cheek.  
  
Elle grinned, tiny rosebud lips curling up into a sweet smile. She laid back against the pillows, eyes closed.  
  
Laguna stood up, switching off the lamp on the bedside table with a soft click.  
  
"Love yoo Uncle Lagoona." The sprite mumbled sleepily, tightly clutching a worn rag doll.  
He could not stop a tear from rolling down his cheek as he quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Love you too, little Elle." he whispered into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was evening in Winhill, the first timid stars of the night peeking out shyly from the deep blue canopy overhead. The luminous moon shone brightly above, casting an eerie silver glow over the sleeping town. Wispy clouds streaked the sky, almost as if they had been gently stroked on by an artist's paintbrush. Lush green grass waved ever so slightly underfoot, and brightly hued wildflowers grew recklessly over the serene landscape, their intoxicating scent sweetly perfuming the air. Time stood still on these Winhill nights, this one no exception. Yet despite it's unchanging tranquil beauty, something was different on this night.   
  
Tonight, Laguna was going to ask Raine to be his wife.   
  
He walked lazily through the serene field, alone with his thoughts, sans a few chirping crickets hopping about. Frantically wracking his brain, he searched for the right words.  
  
"Raine....I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Shake of the head. "Too pitiful."  
  
"Raine, ever since I laid eyes on you I-" Frown of thought. "Nah..."  
  
"Raine....I....I- Arrrrrgh!!!!!" Laguna slapped a hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth in frustration.  
  
He paced back and forth, idly kicking a pebble with the toe of his boot. "Damn...." he muttered, "She's gunna say no, I just know--"  
  
A slight tap on his shoulder made him turn around.  
  
"Laguna?"   
  
He blushed crimson, startled. "Err...hi Raine..."   
  
The brunette pixie grinned up at him inquisitively, her long sable locks fanning out from the cool breeze. "What in Hyne's name are you doing out here alone?"  
  
The young soldier grinned sheepishly. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, the ringed hand clenched behind him.  
Raine tilted her head, playfully trying to peek behind him. "Laguna Loire, what are you hiding from me?"  
  
He shot her a trademark boyish grin, hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know."   
  
Raine smiled impishly, slapping his arm. "Oh Laguna, stop being so silly!"  
  
Laguna caught the arm, drawing her closer to him. He froze, hypnotized by her doll-like face, those big emerald eyes. She was so beautiful in her demure, ladylike way.   
  
"I...."  
  
She blinked confusedly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You..."  
  
He turned around, throwing up a hand in exasperation. He ran a hand through his silky dark mane, glaring angrily at the sky. Way to go, Romeo. This woman sure had a way of making him tongue tied.  
  
Raine quickly caught his arm, spinning him around to face her. "Please, Laguna...you can tell me anything. You know that." She spoke softly, still resting a delicate hand on his arm.  
  
Laguna grasped the hand gently, slipping a thin golden band on a slender finger.   
  
"Raine Leonhart...I--I love you, girl. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
The brunette gasped, rendered speechless, her emerald pools welling up with crystalline tears. She blushed, lifting her hand to marvel at the shimmering band under the moon's ethereal light.  
  
He grinned shyly, holding up a hand to show the ring's mate. "So...forever?"  
  
Raine smiled through her tears, raising a shaking hand. "And ever."  
  
Laguna felt tears pricking in his own eyes. Ecstatic, he let out a loud whoop and grabbed her lithe frame, lifting her in his arms to twirl her around. Setting her down gently on her feet, he kept his arms around her, twirling her silky locks in long slender fingers. Cupping her foxen chin in his large palm, he leaned down to caress her cheek with his own.   
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was the happiest man in the world right now?" the soldier murmured, the pleasant rumble tickling her ear.  
  
"Maybe..." she teased, lips curling into a playful smirk.  
  
He brushed his lips against her own, gently parting her soft mouth with his tongue. She mumbled his name, breath warm against his face, entwining her tongue with his. Sparks flew back and forth between the pair as they shared an electric kiss, lost in their love and newfound union.  
  
  
No one noticed the sleepy toddler running barefoot across the grass, giggling quietly. She ran to Laguna and tugged on his pant leg.  
  
Laguna looked down, startled. "Elle! Didn't I put you to bed?"  
  
The elfin child beamed, staring up at the two people she cared most about in the world.  
  
"Are we a family now?" she asked, rubbing an eye with a small fist.  
  
Laguna looked over her head, winking at his wife, the tender woman who had taken him in and stole his heart.  
  
She smiled, grasping the child's hand in her own while Laguna took the other. He kissed the top of her tiny head as they slowly walked back to the house.  
  
"Yes, yes we are." he whispered quietly, gazing at the world around him. Life never looked sweeter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Laguna Loire walked slowly up the sloping green hill, each step intensifying the heartache. Finally, there it was, the small tombstone where his sweet Raine lay.   
  
He kneeled down in the grass, tracing the gray marble plaque with a trembling finger. Raine Loire, beloved wife and mother.  
  
Mother...he shut his eyes in pain, thinking about the son he never got a chance to know. The tiny life he and Raine had created, who grew up into a handsome, fierce warrior. Fancy that. It filled Laguna's heart with immense pride.   
  
"Oh, Raine," he said softly, "I wish you could see him now. If only I had been there, maybe..."  
  
"Uncle Laguna!"  
  
He stood, smiling at the beautiful woman who was waving to him gaily, sleek chestnut hair waving in the wind.  
  
She ran to him, gathering him in a tight embrace. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too darlin." he whispered, ruffling her hair in a fatherly gesture.  
  
The petite brunette gazed up at his troubled face, her brow wrinkling in concern.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
A flicker of pain passed across his handsome features. "It hurts so bad...." he whispered, bitterly. "I failed her, Elle. I wasn't there when she needed me the most."  
  
She glanced down at the small grave, sadness in her big brown eyes. "You can't blame yourself. If we dwell on the past, how can we look forward to a brighter future?"  
  
He mused over that for a moment. "But I broke my promise sweetheart. I told you we were gunna be a family...forever."  
  
She grasped his hand, her sweet pink lips curved in a sad smile. "We still are a family, Uncle Laguna. Me, you, Squall..." she paused, pointing a slim finger to the heavens. "And Raine."  
  
The pair stood together in a silent moment, both quietly lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Laguna briefly looked up to the sky, watching the snow white clouds scuttle playfully across peaceful blue skies.  
  
"Elle?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you think she's watching us now?"   
  
Elle nodded firmly. "Of course she is. Now and always."  
  
He held out his hand, watching in amazement as the first fat drops of water fall from the sky, splashing into his rough palm. A wide smile broke out across his face, making him look much like that timid young boy who held his love in his arms all those years ago.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
